An automatic transmission is not a normal manual transmission. The control of the clutch and the change of the gear are not brought about by the driver, but for example by actuators or hydraulics. During the gear change, the torque transmission, exactly with conventional manual transmissions, is interrupted, and the shifting time is determined by the time of the gear change plus the time for the clutch actuation. A driver can select a gear to be engaged without having to manually carry out the clutch operation.
The changing of the gears with an automatic transmission in this case can be carried out with the help of a shifting curve, which has been generated as a function of a position of a speed controller and of a vehicle speed. The term speed controller describes a controller, which controls the power of the engine. The speed controller can be designed for example in the form of a rotary knob, of a lever, a touch-sensitive area or of an accelerator pedal. For example, upon a slow actuation of the speed controller of the motor vehicle in order to for example to allow the motor vehicle to roll out to a stop, the automatic transmission can react unevenly, for example nervously or aggressively, which can manifest itself for example as a jerking of the motor vehicle or as a loud engine noise.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to make available a control system for shifting, in particular for downshifting an automatic transmission for motor vehicles, which makes possible increased comfort during driving during the changing of the gears in an automatic transmission. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.